De Roonil Wazlib sur Servilo
by ptite-ane
Summary: Ma femme, Hermione, a laissé traîner l'annonce dans laquelle vous demandiez à ceux qui avaient connu Rogue de vous écrire. Une histoire de mémoire ou d'article, je ne me souviens plus très bien. (participation hors concours Messe Basse sur HPF)


**De Roonil Wazlib sur Servilo**

Cher Monsieur Labinocle.

Ma femme, Hermione, a laissé traîner l'annonce dans laquelle vous demandiez à ceux qui avaient connu Rogue de vous écrire. Une histoire de mémoire ou d'article, je ne me souviens plus très bien. J'ai juste eu le temps de recopier l'adresse de votre bureau avant qu'elle ne revienne dans le salon.

Ce n'est pas que je veux lui cacher ma participation à votre étude, pas du tout.

C'est plutôt que j'avais peur de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment au sujet de Rogue. Elle le sait de toute façon, j'ai épousé la sorcière la plus intelligente du monde et ça a son lot d'inconvénient mais également de très bons côtés. Elle arrive toujours à trouver des alibis infaillibles lorsqu'on nous surprend en train de…

Enfin bref : on a déjà eu des prises de becs au sujet de Rogue et je ne suis pas du genre à tendre la baguette pour me faire ensorceler.

Je sais bien qu'elle est admire « _à quel point il a fait preuve d'abnégation et de courage. C'est tragique que si peu le sachent et qu'encore moins l'acceptent »_, et c'est souvent à ce moment-là que je me mets à répliquer, ce qui, comme le dit mon père, revient à lâcher un niffleur dans une bijouterie.

Elle croit que je n'arrive pas à comprendre l'intensité des actes de Rogue, « _son sacrifice, son amour…_ ». Peut-être est-elle un peu jalouse, ou qu'elle s'inquiète mais n'ose pas le dire. Ca lui ressemble bien : elle a toujours eu les meilleures notes en potion mais en matière d'expression de ses sentiments, elle mériterait bien un D.

NE LUI RAPPORTEZ JAMAIS CE QUE JE VIENS D'ECRIRE !

Ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est elle justement qui ne comprend pas que c'est l'intensité en moi et mon amour pour mes proches qui m'empêchent de pardonner Rogue.

Comment mieux l'exprimer ? Ce n'est pas le gamin de Gryffondor qui se voyait retirer des points à la pelle qui écrit, même sans Rogue on se serait débrouillé pour vider notre sablier.

Non, le truc qui semble échapper à ma femme c'est que Rogue restait un sale type, peu importe qui il aimait et à qui il obéissait.

J'imagine que vous connaissez son histoire, en tout cas celle racontée suite à la Grande Bataille.

Franchement, on aime tous quelqu'un et on cherche tous à rendre cette personne heureuse ou, au moins, à la mettre en sécurité.

Mais est-ce que, pour autant, on se met tous à être sadique et à se comporter comme un gobelin à qui on aurait volé une noise ? Non !

Rogue, lui, était comme ça. Qu'il ait aimé une femme qui ne ressentait pas la même chose, je comprends… Je pense savoir ce qu'il a pu ressentir. Et qu'elle soit morte en partie par sa faute, j'imagine bien que ça a dû être dévastateur. Pour tout vous dire, Hermione a déjà été torturée en ma présence et… Je crois que je suis devenu fou pendant un moment. Même après l'avoir mise en sécurité j'avais toujours la tête dans le brouillard et l'âme en sang.

Qu'ensuite il déteste l'enfant de celle qu'il aimait, Harry, mon meilleur ami soit dit en passant, c'est son problème à lui.

Mais rien ne lui donnait le droit de se comporter comme la pire des ordures, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Je veux dire : il n'est pas le seul à aimer, il n'est pas le seul à vouloir protéger… Ni à en avoir le droit !

Lorsque nous étions en cours il lui arrivait de tenir des propos tellement cruels à ma future femme ou à un ami commun que Harry et moi ne pouvions rester sans rien dire. Cependant, nous voir nous débattre inutilement contre son autorité semblait lui procurer du plaisir. Ce type était complètement malade dans sa tête. Sans parler du fait qu'il nous punissait lorsqu'on tentait de défendre nos camarades ou de les empêcher de se lancer dans une bagarre perdue d'avance.

Comme si… Comme s'il était le seul à savoir défendre, à pouvoir protéger et que tous les autres n'étaient que des insultes à ses propres tentatives échouées.

Bon, j'avoue que là je m'avance peut-être un peu trop. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu Rogue et j'aurai aimé moins le connaître. C'est exactement le genre de sentiment qui m'a poussé à vous écrire : il y a des sentiments vraiment laids en moi et qui blesseraient inutilement mes proches si je leur en parlais.

En tout cas Hermione me répète souvent, quand je lui parle de l'aigreur et l'amertume de notre ancien professeur, que certains ne peuvent bénéficier de la gloire d'avoir protégé quelqu'un parce qu'ils doivent rester dans l'ombre. Selon elle, cet anonymat excuserait son caractère. Mais ce n'est pas un argument, ça ! Sérieusement, je comprends qu'il faut des espions mais pourquoi blesser également ceux qui sont en première ligne ?

Et qu'on ne me dise pas que c'était parce qu'il considérait ne pas avoir assez de reconnaissance de ces derniers justement. Quand d'autre que lui se trouvaient dans sa position, dans l'anonymat ou enfermé dans l'injustice, il n'était pas plus aimable pour autant. Il ne faisait pas profiter de son sadisme qu'aux élèves, oh non : les membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs, tout ceux qui ne pouvaient se débarrasser de lui et ne prétendaient pas être en adoration devant son travail ont dû supporter ses remarques acerbes.

De toute évidence il se croyait tellement essentiel, tellement plus important que faire du mal aux autres lui était permis.

En troisième année il a voulu utiliser une potion d'un de mes plus grands amis sur son animal de compagnie juste pour lui apprendre à ne pas demander de l'aide. Rogue dans toute sa splendeur ! Pourquoi menacer Neville d'empoisonner son crapaud ? Vous-Savez-Qui n'était même pas de retour à l'époque, il n'y avait pas de couverture à conserver. C'était uniquement pour nous terroriser ! Il voulait juste faire mal aux autres.

J'ai vu ma future femme se faire humilier en public et tout ce que cette sale raclure de bassine (et, croyez-moi, grâce à lui et ses retenues, je sais de quoi je parle) a trouvé à dire c'est qu'il ne voyait pas de différence.

Je l'aurais cogné pour moins que ça !

Il n'a même pas envoyé quelqu'un pour l'amener à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était évident qu'elle avait besoin de soutien.

Rien que de penser à ce fameux jour me donne envie de lui donner un bon coup de pied.

Il pouvait nous haïr, il pouvait être arbitraire en faveur de sa maison, il pouvait ne pas chercher à nous aider, il pouvait même nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… D'accord, j'ai connu des sorciers pas très intègres sans que ça en fasse des monstres.

Mais à mes yeux, rien ne justifiait qu'il se laisse autant aller à un tel comportement, au-delà de toute nécessité, de toute discrétion. Juste l'envie de faire mal.

Un portrait m'a déjà sermonné un jour au sujet de mon attitude envers mes parents et l'Ordre du Phénix. Je voulais que Harry nous rejoigne, moi et Hermione, durant les vacances mais on le lui interdisait. Ce n'était facile pour aucun de nous, la guerre allait recommencer, et j'ai débité un flot d'injures. Pour évacuer, vous comprenez ?

Le type du portrait m'a dit d'arrêter de jouer le pauvre petit héro non reconnu pour ses brillantes idées, que tous les jeunes étaient pareils, idiots et que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir.

Je tiens à préciser que ce portrait était stupide, vraiment stupide : c'est justement parce que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir que je voulais changer les choses. C'est également pour ça que je ne pardonne pas Rogue. Les gens ont cette horrible manie de croire que si un jeune s'emballe, c'est parce qu'on lui refuse un caprice, et non pas parce qu'il a des sentiments, des principes…

Je m'éloigne du sujet-là.

Ce que je voulais dire, en parlant du sermon, c'est qu'à mes yeux il s'applique bien à Rogue : il a vraiment joué les cavaliers seuls tout en méprisant ce qu'il pouvait faire à côté.

De tout le mal qu'il a causé.

Croyant, je le répète, être le seul à « savoir » et « pouvoir ».

Les petites choses comptent bien plus que les grosses selon moi. Sauver des vies, une fois qu'on l'a fait, on se rend compte que ce n'est pas aussi incroyable que ça. On est très heureux, rassuré, on a fait le bon choix, mais ce n'est pas aussi cool que ça le laisse entendre. Par contre, résister à la tentation de blesser l'autre pour se venger, de se laisser happer par nos faiblesses, nos passions et choisir à la place de chercher à rendre heureux ceux autour de nous chaque jour malgré les obstacles et notre orgueil, ça demande beaucoup plus d'effort que ça en a l'air.

C'est pour ça que je ne lui pardonnerai pas.

Parce que j'aime Hermione plus que tout mais également Harry, Neville, mes camarades de classe, les membres de l'Ordre, certains de nos professeurs…

Et que Rogue leur a fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'ils ne semblent s'en rappeler. Des souffrances parfaitement inutiles et odieuses.

Voilà monsieur Labinocle. C'est ça mon opinion sur Severus Rogue. Un sale type qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir les autres, peut-être pour se sentir moins misérable.

Je ne pense pas que ça ait marché.

Bonne journée à vous.

Ronald Weasley

P.S. : Bien évidemment les noms seront changés lorsque vous publierez votre étude… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

**Note d'auteur**

(Oui, le « moi et Hermione » est voulu ^^ Je vois bien Ron faire ce genre d'erreur)


End file.
